Talking to the Moon
by Leina16
Summary: SS oneshot. Set after the Earth Temple. Link misses Zelda so much and he just needs to vent, even if no one is there to listen. Hint of Zelink.


**Hey everyone! I've recently been obsessed with Bruno Mars' "Talking to the Moon." As I was listening to the lyrics, I realized how perfect and adorable they are for SS Link and Zelda. And so this oneshot was born. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor the song "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p>Link sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He sat down at the mouth of the cave he was staying in for the night and leaned against the rough wall. His mind raced wildly; it looked like he wouldn't be sleeping for a while. He recalled the words Zelda's protector had harshly spoken to him just a few hours before and winced.<p>

_"The truth of it is you were late. You were late and you failed to protect her."_

She was right, Link couldn't deny that. He had failed Zelda, but he had no intention of repeating his mistakes. He would find her. He would protect her and together they would fulfill their destinies, and then they could go back to Skyloft and everything would return to the way it was before.

A stab of pain and fear shot through the hero. Somehow, he knew that things would never be the same. No matter the outcome of this journey, they could never go back to being just Link and Zelda, two best friends who loved to fly around Skyloft together. They would be forever changed. Link just hoped he had a place in Zelda's future. Goddess, he missed her _so _much...

Link stared up at the moon, which was bright and full, and couldn't help but think that Zelda, wherever she was, was looking up at the same moon. With this realization, Link suddenly felt much closer to the young woman, almost as if he could talk to her. Partly due to this new feeling, and partly because he just missed her so much, Link decided to give it a shot. At the very least, it might make him feel a little better.

"Zelda..." Link began a bit hesitantly, unsure where to start. "I miss you, sometimes so much that it hurts. We've been best friends since we were kids, and we see each other literally every day. The longest I've ever really been apart from you is a few hours at most. These past few days have been excruciating. Ever since that tornado appeared and you fell to the surface, I've felt as though a part of my heart it missing.

"When I saw you at the Earth Temple today, I was so excited. I couldn't believe it was really you. I was so happy and relieved that you were okay. As we ran to each other, I thought I would finally get to hold you again, to feel you in my arms. But then that woman stopped you and said something about how you needed to wait. I could see the pain and longing in your eyes, but you obeyed anyway. I was so surprised," Link chuckled, shaking his head as he grinned. "Normally you don't take orders from anyone. But I figured that if you obeyed, whatever you were doing must be really important.

"After you left, that woman reprimanded me for being too late. While her words hurt, I knew they were true, and I was so ashamed." Link leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He took a shuddering breath.

"I failed you, Zelda.

"I promised myself that I would protect you no matter the cost. I broke that promise when I couldn't save you from that tornado."

Link clenched his hands in frustration. "I felt so guilty, but I was determined to make up for my mistakes. I traveled to the surface in order to find you, only to discover that we're both part of a very important destiny, and so I set out to protect you on your quest. I thought I was doing pretty well too. I barely missed you at the Skyview Temple, but I successfully delayed Ghirahim long enough for you to escape.

"But I failed you again at the Earth Temple. You were in trouble, and I was too slow to save you. I shudder at the thought of what could have happened if that woman had not been there to save you and Ghirahim had gotten to you... I never would have been able to forgive myself..."

Link shook his head, not wanting to think about the possibilities. A small smile formed on his lips.

"At least for now I know you're safe. It's so comforting to know someone is watching out for you. I promise, soon I'll be with you, and I will protect you with my life. Remember, you have a piece of my heart. Keep it safe until I find you."

With that, Link stood up and brushed himself off. He gazed at the moon and smiled before turning away and walking back into the cave. As he prepared to sleep for the night, his heart felt lighter than it had ever since this whole adventure had begun.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Zelda stared up at the moon, entranced by its beauty. She couldn't believe that a few hours ago, she had seen Link. She had so desperately wanted to go to him, to run into his arms and never let go, but she had a duty to fulfill. The look on his face when she turned to leave had nearly broken both her heart and her resolve.<p>

Hearing what Impa had said to the young hero after she left didn't make her feel any better. She couldn't believe Impa had the nerve to tell Link that he had failed, after everything he had been through. And knowing Link, he was probably beating himself up about it right now. She wished there was some way for her to let him know that it wasn't his fault.

_"Remember, you have a piece of my heart. Keep it safe until I find you."_

Zelda gasped and quickly looked around. Seeing nothing, she frowned and slumped back into her sitting position. She had been so sure that she had heard Link's voice...

"What is it, Your Grace?" Impa asked, her narrowed eyes searching for anything that might have upset the young woman. Zelda looked up and opened her mouth to respond, before shaking her head.

"...It was nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Impa held her gaze for several moments, seeming to peer into her very soul. Her expression softened. "You've had a hard day, Your Grace. Rest. I will keep watch."

Too tired to argue, Zelda simply nodded and lay down on the ground. She glanced back up at the moon one last time.

"You have a piece of my heart too, Link. I'll keep yours safe so long as you take care of mine," she breathed before closing her eyes and meeting her hero in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know in a review! Reviews make me happy. :)<strong>


End file.
